Correspondance démoniaque
by Tyessa
Summary: Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, vous êtes arrêté pour le meurtre d'une douzaine de paladin de la Lumière, ainsi que le simple fait d'être une hérésie. -L'église de la Lumière
1. Chapter 1

_**Saaaaaaaluuuuuuuut, ça fait longtemps que j'ai posté, voici une nouvelle fanfic à chapitre et dans un style épistolaire, parce que j'avais jamais vu ça avant ^^, et certain vont être content il y aura du ship. Si ça vous à plut n'hésitez pas à me le dire et à laisser une review, des bisous, et bonne lecture :D**_

* * *

 **Correspondance démoniaque**

I

 _A Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon_

 _Prison de l'Eglise de la Lumière_

 _Castelblanc_

Cher Bob

Comment vas-tu ? Ma sœur m'a dit qu'elle te ferait passer les lettres qui te sont adressés, si tu lis ceci c'est qu'elle l'a bien fait. Un message de la part de tous : tu es le plus stupide demi-démon de la terre. Comment as-tu pu laisser ton démon te posséder dans la capitale de la Lumière et le tout pour sauver une petite fille qui était elle-même une hérésie ?!

Sérieusement ! Tu pensais qu'il allait t'arriver quoi ?! Qu'on allait te donner une médaille pour le sauvetage d'une enfant, ou alors qu'on allait essayer de te tuer ?! Bordel, espèce d'imbécile. Maintenant que tu es en prison il faut que je… qu'on te sorte de là avant…bah avant ton procès et avant ton exécution. En parlant de ça je ne sais pas si elle sera public pour servir d'exemple, ou bah dans ta cellule pour garder ça secret. Et Victoria n'a rien voulu me dire quant à la nature de ton exécution, je pris pour que tu aille au bûcher comme ça tu ne pourras pas mourir.

Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ferais tout pour te sortir de là, même si je dois me battre contre tous mes frères, même si pour cela je dois détruire le monde, du moment que tu es libre et vivant, rien n'a d'importance.

Théo de Silverbeg, paladin inquisiteur

P.S : Tu es vraiment le plus gros imbécile du monde

P.S 2 : prends soin de toi mon demi-démon romantique

P.S3 : fais passer ta réponse par Victoria


	2. Chapter 2

_**Et Bam direct, un deuxième chapitre, la réponse de Bob**_

* * *

II.

 _A Théo de Silverberg_

 _Eglise de la Lumière_

 _Castelblanc_

Cher Théo

Tes mots chaleureux m'ont tellement rendu le sourire.

Paladin idiot, je ne pouvais pas laisser tes frères (comme tu dis) tuer une petite fille, encore une. Elle ne se contrôlait pas, elle avait six ans, elle ne pouvait pas contrôler le démon qui l'habite, donc non je ne pouvais la laisser se faire tuer sans rien dire alors que ce n'est pas de sa faute.

Mais outre cela, je suis touché que tu veuilles à ce point m'aider, j'aurais pensé que tu m'aurais laissé me démerder tout seul. Et du coup il y a un courant d'air à côté de moi dans ma cellule, je suppose donc qu'il y a un trou dans le mur qui donne sur le dehors. Shin et Eden pourrait voir ça et peut-être voir si on peut me faire sortir par là, ça serait l'idéal. Sinon…dans le cas où je serais exécuter sur le bûcher et en public, me faire évader à ce moment-là serait plus facile. Alors certes je serais recherché partout, mais ça ne changera pas grand-chose, Shin…bah il est mort, Mani, c'est un voleur donc pas de soucis de son côté du côté de Grunlek et de ton côté ça va poser un certain problème, mais tu l'as écrit toi-même, tu es près à tout pour m'aider ! (Et moi aussi mon chou, je suis prêt à tout pour…nous).

Trêve de plaisanterie essaye d'obtenir des informations, dit à Shin d'examiner ce trou et voilà.

B.O.B Lennon

P.S : je suis vexé que tu me traite d'imbécile.

P.S 2 : TU es le plus stupide inquisiteur pour vouloir aider une hérésie.

P.S 3 : j'espère que vous allez bien tous, mais surtout toi mon paladin d'amour

P.S 4 : Victoria a bien voulu me passer du papier et de l'ancre, en plus de passer le courrier, tu as une sœur en or.


	3. Chapter 3

_**C'est marrant je suis vachement productive, x) voilà donc le troisième chapitre (soit la troisième lettre)**_

 _ **Si ça vous a plus n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

III.

 _A B.O.B Lennon_

 _Prison de l'Eglise de la Lumière_

 _Castelblanc_

Salut mon pyromage d'amour

Ok, je me calme, d'abord on va bien, je suis autant stupide que toi, on forme la jolie paire. Après, Shin et Eden sont allés voir le trou dont tu as parlé, à l'heure où j'écris ces lignes ils ne sont pas encore revenus et Grunlek a commencé à faire la bouffe.

Ensuite, j'ai fait ma petite enquête à l'église, PERSONNE n'a voulu me dire quoi que ce soit, mais ça n'empêche que j'ai entendu de jeunes inquisiteurs dire, je cite : « Il brûlera et ira rejoindre son damné de père ! ». J'ai failli mourir de rire mais j'ai dû me retenir.

Je ne me rappelais pas qu'il y avait tant de haine envers…vous dans cette Eglise, ça doit être à force de te côtoyer de voir une humanité que je n'ai vu que dans très peu d'être humain normaux. OUI, ça me manque de te parler, et la ferme d'avance.

J'ai parlé à Vivi, elle m'a dit que ça serait surement public, mais ce n'est pas sûr, et elle m'a aussi dit que dans deux jours ce serait ton procès, j'y serais mais seulement dans le public, Shin et Grun resteront hors de la ville, ils ont de moins en moins confiance à la tolérance des paladins.

En vrais elle a deviné ce qu'on cherche à faire et elle essaye de m'en dissuader… Elle m'a dit que, sans être repéré, on ne peut pas te faire sortir de la prison. Il y a une barrière magique dans la prison, c'est d'ailleurs ça qui t'empêche d'utiliser ta magie. Donc soit on te fait sortir pas ce trou, soit on te fait sortir au moment où on t'emmène à ton procès, soit pendant ton exécution, en espérant que cette dernière soit public. On ne peut pas vraiment lui faire confiance, je suis sûr qu'elle va chercher à nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues, mais dans ce cas-là on est mort, toi, moi, Shin, Grun, Mani…En parlant de Mani on lui a envoyé un pigeon voyageur pour qu'il nous rejoigne et qu'il vienne nous aider.

On se voit bientôt, j'espère.

Théo

P.S : si Mani nous aide prévoit de l'argent


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey, et voici la suite de cette avantures. Je suis productive ces derniers temps, ça me fait bizarre. Si j'y arrive j'essaierais de vous poster une lettre par semaine, si j'y arrive. En attendant je suis ravie que ça vous plaise, si ça vous plait toujours autant n'hésitez pas à me le dire dans un review, bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

 **IV.**

 _A Théo de Silverberg_

 _Eglise de la Lumière_

 _Castelblanc_

Salut Théo,

Le garde a vu Icy se faufiler par le tout petit trou de ma cellule, il l'a immédiatement écrasé. Ce matin des maçons sont venus pour réparer la brèche, et il mon mit une chaîne au pied, il va à présent essayer de me faire sortir soit à mon exécution, soit quand je serais devant le tribunal inquisitoriale.

Quand Victoria est venu me passer ta lettre, ainsi que de quoi te répondre, elle s'est bien assurée que je ne peux plus sortir par les murs. Au début je pensais qu'elle me voulait du bien mais là…Elle me regardait comme si j'étais, ben ce que je suis un monstre, à mon avis elle m'en veut d'être ton ami, ou alors d'être moi, c'est tout aussi probable. Elle m'a bien fait comprendre que le tribunal est loin d'être clément avec les hérésies dans mon genre et que si je voulais un minimum de gratitude il fallait que je la boucle. Sauf que je n'ai pas vraiment compris comment ils pourraient m'en accorder, puisque de toute façon je vais être tué...

Enfin normalement je ne devrais pas mourir, mon preux chevalier va venir me délivrer. Oui toi aussi tu me manque Théo, Shin et Grunlek aussi, mais…surtout toi, l'inquisiteur sauveur de demi-diable.

Au passage, Victoria a dit que ce serait à présent un vieux magister qui m'apporterais mon courrier et que me ferait passer tes lettres. Comme je ne sais pas si on peut lui faire confiance j'ai pris soins de celer celle-ci avec de la cire. Si sceaux était déjà brisé quand on te l'a remise c'est que quelqu'un l'a lu avant toi, et donc qu'il ne faut pas faire confiance à ce vieux postier.

J'espère que tu vas bien : Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon

P.S : Comment veux-tu que je prévoie de l'argent pour Mani si je suis en prison ?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey! ça faisait longtemps :) voici le chapitre cinq enfin, la suite de l'histoire! Ça commence à sentir pas bon pour nos aventuriers préférés.**_

 _ **Si ça vous a plut n'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir, bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

 **V.**

 _A B.O.B Lennon_

 _Prison de l'Eglise de la Lumière_

 _Castelblanc_

Bob…..imbécile…

Comment as-tu…..Tu as insulté l'Archimage en personne ! Je suis venu exprès pour tenter de te défendre malgré le fait que je n'avais aucun pouvoir, ton titre de sauveur du monde aurait pût sauver ta tête mais non ! Monsieur Balthazar préfère dire à l'Archimage de la lumière qu'il est un imbécile et du coup Monsieur Balthazar est condamné à mort. Ce qui est encore plus stupide c'est que tu lui as ri au nez quand il a dit que tu finirais au bûcher, par conséquent Monsieur pyromage demi-diable va être PENDU !

Bon, c'est pas grave…La priorité est de sauver ton cul. Encore heureux ton exécution sera publique, on pourra tenter de te sauver quand tu seras dehors, surtout que tu pourras user de tes pouvoirs. Mais tu n'en restes pas moins quelqu'un de profondément idiot…j'avais tout prévu pour t'aider légalement…pour que tu sois reconnu tel que tu es, un demi-démon plus humain que démoniaque. Mani arrive demain, dans la matinée. Il coupera la corde qui sera autour de ton cou, Shin mettra hors d'état de nuire les civiles, Grunlek et moi on se chargera des gardes, toi tu partiras en courant, Lumière sera quelque pars (ou alors tu invoqueras Brasier) mais ta priorité à toi ça ne sera pas de nous aider, tu t'enfuiras !

ET CETTE FOIS-CI TU TE TIENDRAS A CE QU'ON TE DIT DE FAIRE !

Stupide pyromage barbu, j'espère que tu vas biens quand même. Je sais que les geôles de l'Eglise de la Lumière ne sont pas des plus agréables, nombreux sont ceux qui meurt dedans avant leurs libérations ou leurs exécutions…

Théo de Silverberg

P.S : Le sceaux n'était pas cassé donc on peut avoir confiance en ce vieux magister

P.S2 : Non franchement, dire à l'Archimage qu'il est idiot d'enfermer un sauveur de petite fille est vraiment la dernière des choses à faire, surtout que cette petite fille là est morte.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Incroyable après plusieurs mois de silence elle republie quelque chose, x) voici la suite de cette fan fic épistolaire attention ça va devenir quelque chose tristounet, bonne lecture ;)_**

* * *

 **VI.**

 _A Théo de Silverberg_

 _Église de la Lumière_

 _Castelblanc_

Théo, oui j'ai été stupide, mais il m'a énervé, TA PUTAIN D'ÉGLISE M'A MISE SUR LES NERF ! Je ne pouvais pas nier tout ce qu'il était en train de dire.

« Vous êtes accusés d'avoir tué une douzaine de paladin inquisiteur.. » blablas, bordel oui, je voulais sauver cette gamine ! Et eux, hein ? N'ont-ils pas tué un bon nombre d'enfant ?! Tu es dans une Église de con, voilà c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. Une Église qui traite comme de la merde tout ce qui n'est pas humain…

Excuse-moi, je me suis un peu emporté. J'en ai assez d'être enfermé, de n'avoir qu'une chandelle par jour, de vivre dans mes propres déjections, et d'être loin…de toi, de vous….Je me parle à moi-même pour essayer de faire passer mieux cette solitude…tu te doutes que cela fonctionne difficilement.

Je veux retourner dehors Théo, je veux sentir le vent sur mes joues, le soleil sur mon visage je veux revoir les arbres, les montagnes, l'océan…je veux te revoir toi, t'entendre gueuler pour rien, je veux voir Shin voler des pommes dans le sac de provision de Grunlek, je veux revivre tout cela avec vous…..Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me plaindre Théo mais…sauve moi, aide moi…

Cette fois-là j'écouterais ton plan promit, je le suivrais à la lettre même s'il est idiot.

B.O.B Lennon

PS : coeur Sur toi, sur vous


	7. Chapter 7

**_Voilà la suite de cette épopée epistolaire, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review si ça vous à plut, ça fait toujours plaisir, bonne lecture :)_**

* * *

 **VII.**

 _A B.O.B Lennon_

 _Prison de l'Eglise de la Lumière_

 _Castelblanc_

Balthazar, je sais que Vivi m'a fait surveiller, voilà pourquoi tu n'as rien reçu depuis quelque jour. Mani est arrivé, au grand bonheur de Shinddha, tous les deux sont allés discrètement glaner des informations. Après quoi nous avons pu préparer notre plan, voici comment cela va se dérouler.

Nous pensions que tu allais être pendu, erreur tu seras décapité. Donc une fois que tu auras la tête sur le billot, Shin abattra le bourreau à distance, tandis que Mani, avec ses machettes, s'occupera des gardes. Toi, tu ne bougeras pas, Grunlek, qui sera dans la foule, t'attrapera avec son bras grappin, après quoi tu iras sur Lumière qui sera juste en bordure de foule, et tu fuiras. Mon cheval saura où te mener, surtout ne nous attends PAS. Une fois que tu seras parti, je sèmerais la pagaille dans les paladins-inquisiteur et, s'il le faut, je les tuerais tous.

Si au bout de deux jours on ne s'est pas retrouvé, ne garde aucun espoir et vas t'en.

CETTE FOIS-CI ECOUTE NOUS BORDEL !

Il faut que ça fonctionne, il faut que tu puisses sortir. Moi aussi je veux te revoir, c'est tout ce dont j'ai envie à présent, pouvoir te dire que t'es un imbécile mais que je t'aime, pouvoir te dire tout cela de vive voix.

Théo de Silverberg

P.S : Détruit cette lettre


	8. Chapter 8

_**Enfin voici: la fin de cette fanfic! Pour une fois que j'en termine une je suis très fière de le dire :D en espérant que cette fanfiction vous aura plu du début jusqu'à la fin, malgré les fautes d'orthographe. N'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review si ça vous à plut ça fait toujours plaisir. Bonne lecture et on se retrouve très vite avec d'autre fanfic à chapitre :D**_

* * *

 **VIII.**

 _A Théo de Silverberg_

 _Eglise de la Lumière_

 _Castelblanc_

Bien reçu, je t'aime aussi, à dans deux jours

B.O.B Lennon

 **IX.**

 _A Théo de Silverberg_

 _Cimetière de la Lumière, stèle 7_

 _Castelblanc_

Cher Théo, cette fois-ci tu ne pourras pas dire que je n'ai pas suivis ton plan il avait tout pour être parfait mais tu avais oublié un facteur : ta sœur. Victoria n'aime pas la trahison, tu aurais dû le savoir, peut-être même que tu le savais mais tu t'en moquais car tu ne la croyais pas capable de te tuer, tu t'es bien trompé apparemment. Shin et Mani sont arrivés, avec un Mani salement blessé, quelques heures après que Lumière ce soit arrêté. Ils m'ont tout raconté, comment Victoria a foncé sur toi en particulier, comment toi et Grunlek vous avez fait un mur avec vos boucliers. Et comment le nain-génieur s'est fait propulser dans la foule, à telle point que je pensais qu'il allait être unijambiste, en plus de tous les membres qu'il a déjà perdus. Mais non, il est arrivé 24h après Shin et Mani, en boitant, la tristesse sur sa figure. A peine avais-je vu son visage que j'avais compris que jamais on ne te reverrait. Eden gémissait, elle était blessée elle aussi, mais elle ne gémissait pas de douleur, mais de tristesse comme nous tous. Aujourd'hui tu n'es plus là, Victoria t'a exécuté pour trahison, nous sommes des fugitifs, et on n'a même plus ta voix pour nous dire que la petite fille n'est pas morte.

Je n'ai plus tes bras pour me sentir bien, je n'ai plus tes yeux verts pour me guider, tu n'es plus là pour me gronder quand j'ai raison et que toi tu as tort. Mais j'espère que là-haut, tu vas bien, que Viktor et ton père se moquent bien de toi car tu t'es fait tuer par ta propre sœur.

A un de ses jours, mon paladin d'amour sauveur de demi-diable.

B.O.B Lennon


End file.
